


Who's Your Daddy?

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: YOI Royalty Week [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, No Actual Non-con occurred/occurs, Oops Pregnancy, References to Potential Non-Con, Royalty AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: For months, Yuuko's kept her pregnancy hidden.  She can't do that anymore, which means she's called before her father to give an explanation.  Yuuko has no intention of doing that.  The father of an unmarried princess's baby doesn't have the greatest future prospects...





	Who's Your Daddy?

Princess Yuuko stood before her father on his throne, staring at her feet and wondering how much longer she’d be able to see them. For the past four months, she’d been able to hide her condition, blaming her illness on food that had rotted over the winter, her slightly ill-fitting clothes on weight gain now that she was no longer as active as she had been, and her irritability on being frustrated with the slowness of the search for a proper husband for her. She was eighteen, it was time she was married, but Kyushu was not a powerful kingdom, it was far from the center of culture, and they were asking the husband to come to her instead of her going to him. After all, Yuuko didn’t have any brothers or sisters. She was her fathers’ heir.

“Who did this to you, Yuuko?” her father asked.

Yuuko kept her mouth shut and shook her head. She was not going to tell, not unless she had her father’s unbreakable word that no harm would come to him. There would be a scandal no matter what, even if her father decided the best way to handle this would be for her to marry her lover, so Yuuko couldn’t make things any worse. A princess, heir to the throne, pregnant outside of marriage, was a scandal of the sort that would set Kyushu back at the emperor’s court for generations anyway. What did it matter if the father was officially unknown?

Her father got up and walked down to Yuuko, putting a hand on her shoulder. “Sweetheart, I promise you. Whoever did this to you will face my full wrath. No matter who you say, I will believe you, and I will take the appropriate steps to bring him to justice.”

Now Yuuko looked up, blinking in confusion. “Father?”

“You’re a good girl, Yuuko, and I won’t stand by and allow you to see your reputation destroyed over violence. You have nothing to fear, sweetheart. I’ll deal with him, and he won’t be able to hurt you again.”

Oh. Her father thought she had been forced into sex. Or he didn’t, but believed that Yuuko would throw her lover to the wolves to allow the family to save face. Yuuko would not to that to him.

 

The first thing Yuuko did when she realized she was pregnant was swear the doctor to secrecy, even from her father. The second thing she did was inform the doctor that she would not be making any further decisions right away. The third thing she did was retreat to her chamber to cry.

Then she went to find Takeshi. He deserved to know. She found him sparring with Yuuri and asked him to come with her.

“What’s up, Yuuko? I know we can trust Yuuri, but is this a good idea?” Takeshi asked once they found seclusion. He looked closer at her face. “You’ve been crying. Were we caught already?”

“No, but we’re going to be. At least, I won’t be able to hide it, but I can keep you from being caught, too.” The tears she thought were gone started making their way back, and she sniffled. “I’m pregnant. I just came from the doctor, who says there can’t be a mistake about it.”

“Don’t try to protect me,” Takeshi said immediately. “I knew the risks when I got involved with you. Do what you have to. Don’t bring shame on your family.”

“Do you think there’s any chance at all my father won’t have you killed? I can’t do that to you, Takeshi!”

“Well… he’s hoping for a better marriage for you, but he’s not exactly having much luck, is he? He might decide to let you marry me after all.” He and Yuuko had been engaged as children, but when it became clear that there would be no sons, the engagement had been broken to attempt to find a better husband for the future queen. “An elopement is still going to be a scandal, but less than you being pregnant and unwed.”

“I love your optimism, Takeshi. I just wish I could share it.” Yuuko hugged him close.

 

Yuuko lifted her head, looking her father straight in the eyes. “That’s what I’m afraid of. I’m not worried about him hurting me, I’m worried about you hurting him. This is every bit as much my fault as his, if not more. I knew the risks our relationship carried, and I accept the consequences, whatever they end up being. For myself. I won’t let you hurt my beloved.”

Her father hid the flinch well, but as close as she was, Yuuko could still see it. “Tell me it’s not Yuuri,” he said, just barely above a whisper. “I know the two of you are close, but you must have better sense than to let a servant touch you.”

“It’s not Yuuri,” Yuuko reassured her father. “I don’t think I’m Yuuri’s type.”

“Well then.” Her father hesitated before proclaiming, “If he is your beloved, then you have my word. No harm will come to him, if you give me his name.”

“Give me your oath.” Kings had gone back on their word before. Even her own father had gone back on his word when it benefitted him more to do so than to keep it. An oath, that was far more sacred, and there was a collective gasp from the assembled crowd. Yuuko risked a glance at Takeshi, who looked as shocked as everyone else.

The king hesitated again, but nodded. “You have my oath. I will not harm your beloved.”

“Thank you. Nishigori Takeshi is the father of my child.”

The crowd shoved Takeshi forward, and he came to stand beside Yuuko. “I beg your forgiveness, Your Majesty. Princess Yuuko and I have loved each other since we were children.”

“Then will you step up and do the honorable thing?” Yuuko’s father asked.

“If you will permit it, then I will do it gladly.” Takeshi turned at the king’s nod and took Yuuko’s hands.

“Nishigori Takeshi, will you marry me?” Yuuko asked, hardly able to believe this outcome. If she'd known her father would see sense, she'd have done this on purpose!

“I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> And then several months later when the three girls were born, all was forgiven and forgotten because look! Adorable babies! Their parents were engaged, it's not that big a deal, right? The engagement was never properly called off, what are you talking about?
> 
> In canon, Yuuko was 18 or 19 when the triplets were born, depending on where birthdays fall, which would be considered quite early in Japan - you can't marry without your parents' permission until 20, and the 2015 estimate of average age at a mother's first birth is 30.7 years. It obviously worked out for her and Takeshi, but it was probably a bit of a scandal.


End file.
